


Безумие с вишнёвым вкусом

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Солги мне, Шин-чан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие с вишнёвым вкусом

Мидорима никогда не задумывался о том, что с ним может произойти нечто подобное. Даже не представлял что-то из ряда вон выходящее. До такой степени неправильное, безумное... 

И столь желанное 

Что-то, отчего сердце в груди будет колотиться настолько стремительно, словно испуганный светлячок в крепко сжатых ладонях. 

И первое, что он ощутил, осознав всю реальность происходящего - был страх. Такой панический страх, когда ты чертовски близко к краю, к той самой черте, заступившись за которую, уже не вернёшься обратно. Не станешь прежним. 

На грани. Балансируя над пропастью и цепляясь за свою прежнюю жизнь. 

\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь, Мидорима. 

_Его_ голос – совсем не такой, как обычно – серьёзный до ужаса, хриплый, надломленный. С чуть, о боже, несвойственными нотками нежности в знакомом насмешливом голосе, без которого безумно тихо. 

Такао Казунари смотрел на него своими невыносимыми яркими глазами, настолько близко, отчего Шинтаро стало страшно. 

Боже, они так близко, близко к той самой пропасти. 

\- Я так сохну по тебе, столько времени сохну, а ты даже не хочешь замечать этого, ни черта не видишь, - снова выдохнул Такао ему в лицо, внезапно оказываясь совсем близко, и сжимает горячими ловкими пальцами его напряжённые плечи. По-крайней мере, ему это удавалось - Мидорима сидел на скамье в раздевалке, не отрывая испуганных глаз от лица товарища по команде. 

Товарища ли?.. 

\- Я, блять, с ума по тебе схожу. 

От его голоса - он ещё ни разу не слышал такого громкого шёпота - стало вдруг тяжело дышать. 

И безумие Такао накрыло его с головой, (а это безумие, просто безумие, разумеется). Его запах. Его руки. Его близость. Казунари прекратил сжимать его плечи, почти касаясь носом его носа. Он продолжал смотреть своими невероятными глазами зимнего неба в самую душу, на тени от длинных ресниц на светлых щеках, на выступающий румянец. 

Боль от сжатых пальцев была почти ничем, по сравнению с тем, что Мидорима видел в серых глазах, что заглядывали в него. Непозволительно-глубоко. Просверливая в броне его души две сочные раны, разрушая поставленные барьеры один за другим, – добираясь до сокровенных спрятанных чувств. 

\- Ты и без меня с ума сходишь, вот что, - голос Шинтаро прозвучал тихо и низко, слегка задушено, отчего захотелось прочистить горло. Чтобы его голос не звучал так… жалко. – Может, ты прекратишь всё это? 

Мидорима произнёс это и не поверил сам себе. Он вдруг осознал, что ещё больше его страшит мысль о том, что он совсем не хочет, чтобы эти горячие пальцы, которые прожигают его сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, отпустили его. Он боялся спугнуть его руки. Его существования в таком непозволительном ни для кого расстоянии между ними. Спугнуть эту близость, возникшую между двумя телами натянутой скрипичной струной. Порвётся ли? 

Это открытие поразило его. 

\- Я… - Такао медленно опустил свой взгляд куда-то в область его плотно сжатых губ, отчего сердце, бившееся в грудную клетку, ухнуло куда-то вниз, к самому центру земли, в самое пекло. Господи, да что же они делают? 

\- Ты точно напридумывал себе, - Мидорима сглотнул горький ком в горле, стараясь придать следующим словам больше того самого тона: « _нельзя_ », -  напридумывал всё это обо мне. 

\- Не смей, - тихо, почти не разжимая губ, и его слова бились о стенки воспалённого мозга, разлетались тысячами осколков в душной комнатке раздевалки старшей школы Шутоку, рассыпаясь на молекулы и атомы, - не смей мне не верить. Пожалуйста. 

И Мидорима окончательно потерялся. 

Было лишь его запретное тепло, сжимающие пальцы. Был он, и не было ничего. Лишь его дыхание, когда их носы почти соприкасались. Лишь его пылающее лицо. И он никак не мог стряхнуть с себя это облако оцепенения. 

\- Ты слышишь меня, Шин-чан? – почти беззвучно. – Я… 

Сантиметр, застывший между ними. Господи. _Это же Такао_. 

Мидорима вздрогнул, словно понимая, что следующие слова не будут нести ничего хорошего. Ничего правильного. Ничего… 

\- Не смей, - почти шёпотом. А взгляд потерян, потерян, как и взгляд Такао. Все мысли в голове сжались в одну крохотную пульсирующую точку где-то в груди, когда Мидорима ощутил, что лицо Казунари всё ближе и ближе. 

Непозволительно близко. 

\- Ладно, - выдыхает почти в плотно сжатые губы. 

Каких-то несколько мгновений до атомного взрыва в его груди. 

Когда Такао едва тронул его губы своими, когда - и это было самое страшное – Мидорима не отпрянул в отвращении, только окаменел сильнее, он едва дрожал. Шинтаро показалось, что его губы в одно мгновение стали ледяными и обжигающими одновременно. 

И он подумал, что это конец. Потому что от ощущения тёплого дыхание на щеке и чужого неподвижного рта на своём собственном у него едва не закружилась голова. Тихий млеющий выдох вырвался из груди. 

Мидорима смотрел в его серые глаза в немом недоумении, в глаза, где так чётко и ярко читалось – _не отталкивай, пожалуйста, не сейчас_ \-  и он не двигался, не отрываясь от его невыносимого взгляда. Мидорима не мог поверить, что… позволяет? Позволяет Такао… целовать себя? 

Такао пообещал себе умереть после этого. Сразу же. И, чуть прикрывая глаза, медленно приоткрыл рот и осторожно потёрся им о его плотно сжатые губы. Ощущая лишь свои чувства - такие горячие и сокровенные, слыша лишь, как грохочет в ушах собственное сердце, и как раскалённая кровь несётся по каналам вен. 

И Мидорима мысленно повторял: это ничего не значит. Ничего. 

Но это было прекрасно. 

Лёгкое и самое горячее прикосновение в его жизни, которые послало ток по всему телу, переворачивая внутренности. Заставило почувствовать себя живым. Он ещё ни разу не целовался, хотя много раз слышал от Кисе о его похождениях с девушками, но ещё никогда… _сам_. Тогда он много думал о том, как же это мерзко и негигиенично, наверное. Он пробовал это новое слово на вкус с неким скептицизмом, хмуро поправляя очки – « _це-ло-вать-ся_ ». Ну надо же. 

А сейчас… Мысли не было ни одной. 

Такао замер, когда Мидорима осторожно выдохнул. Когда вдруг, - и он даже не смел надеяться, - его рот приоткрылся, и горячий язык Казунари скользнул по его нижней губе, в голове будто разорвалось целое море петард в безумно чёрном небе на Танабате. 

И Мидорима почувствовал его вкус. Вкус Такао. Вкус сладкой вишни – жвачка, наверное, или леденец, - но Шинтаро ощутил это чувство, переполняющее его. Словно воспоминания о давно ушедшем, таким мощным потоком, что, вот-вот, и захлебнёшься в надвигающейся волне. 

Вкус вишни наполнил ему о детстве. О старом доме в Киото, где Шинтаро в свои неполные шесть лет впервые гостил у бабушки – доброй женщины с тёплыми глазами и паутина морщинок на лице, когда она ласково улыбалась. Шинтаро приезжал к ней почти каждое лето, до средней школы, всего несколько раз, но он навсегда запомнил те солнечные дни, что постепенно тускнели на фоне скупой повседневности его взросления. Но тогда, в жаркий август, он приезжал в Киото на синкансене и обретал ту самую желанную свободу, которой был лишён в Токио рядом со строгим отцом и не любившей суматоху матерью. 

Шинтаро вспомнил, как гулял с высоко запрокинутой головой, рассматривая сквозь осколки зелёного бутылочного стекла корабли из пушистых облаков. Играл в мяч с растрёпанными соседскими мальчишками, подкармливал стаю уличных котов у старинного храма, гулял по старинной части города в лёгком кимоно, покупал данго у забавного старичка на площади, сбегал на берег реки и плескался в тёплой воде, распугивая мелких рыбёшек. Он вспомнил, как ближе к концу ужина, отложив тарелку с булочками с вишнёвым – _ох, этот сладкий вишнёвый вкус_ – джемом, он уже засыпал на стуле, и его бабушка, от юкаты которой всегда пахло цветами и землёй её любимого летнего сада, брала его на руки и уносила в спальню. Его спальню. А там – родная кровать, накрахмаленное бельё хрустит, любимые носки с собачьей вышивкой и все сёдзи плотно закрыты, отчего тёмные кроны вишнёвых деревьев снаружи больше не пугали. 

И почему-то летними ночами он засыпал с мыслью о приближающемся рождестве. О том самом настоящем рождестве, где-нибудь на севере, а не в душном каменном Токио, когда снежный вихрь разрисует окна узорами, а Шинтаро будет разгадывать их, как задачки по математике, и в итоге они непременно сложатся во что-нибудь волшебное. Детство, прошлое – неизлечимо. 

И вкус вишни на его губах пробудил давно забытые воспоминания. 

К собственному ужасу из груди вырвался этот странный выдох, почти полу-стон. И Такао так сильно ощутил, что Мидорима касается его только губами и руками, отчего он придвинулся ближе, словно пытаясь почувствовать его грудную клетку. Его стремительно бьющееся сердце. Он так хотел ощутить его ближе. Ещё ближе. Поцеловать глубоко, шепча ему в губы всякие глупые нежности, непослушными пальцами зарывшись в его изумрудные мягкие волосы, прикосновение которых он ощущал на своём лбу. 

Но жёсткие руки спустились по его плечам и замерли чуть выше острых локтей, сжимаясь сильнее, не позволяя придвинуться. 

Верно. 

Это длилось всего секунду. 

А затем Мидорима остановился. Отстраняя лицо и вперив в Такао свой сердитый взгляд чуть помутневших глаз. Казунари открыл глаза, всматриваясь в него. Почти умоляя. 

И Мидорима ощутил, ощутил всем своим дрожащим телом, всем своим существом грань, на которой он балансировал. 

Он понимал, что он должен оттолкнуть Такао. Сейчас. _И это будет правильно_. 

Вот оно. Сопротивление. Сжимающиеся челюсти. Страх, смешанный с раздражением в малахитовых глазах. 

\- Зачем ты сделал это, Такао? – выдохнул он в его раскрасневшиеся губы. Громкий хриплый голос. 

И затем он ощутил, как в рот толкнулся его горячий, обжигающий выдох. Такао улыбался, не отстраняясь ни на дюйм. 

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, Шин-чан.

***

 

 

Мидорима Шинтаро ложится спать, как всегда, в полдвенадцатого. Продумывает в голове выполненный список домашнего задания – не забыл ли он чего-то? Желает спокойной ночи своим родителям и младшей сестре. Убирает талисман дня в ящик большого шкафа. Ставит будильник. Выключает свет в просторной спальне. Аккуратно снимает очки и кладёт на прикроватный столик. Забирается в прохладное одеяло, ощущая долгожданную расслабленность во всём теле. Наслаждается наступившей желанной тишиной. За окном лишь шорох шин, да еле слышимый лай собак, а в комнате только мерные перебои секундной стрелки. Почти синхронно с его собственным сердцебиением. Просто… тихо. Даже в голове. 

А потом в сознании появляется образ Такао. И долгожданное спокойствие сгорает во тьме закрытых глаз. 

Перед сном это стало словно очередным его правилом – не выполнить никак нельзя. И это сводит его с ума. 

Шинтаро позволял ему появляться под веками лишь у себя в спальне. Лишь перед сном или поздно ночью, мучаясь от бессонницы, зажмурившись, то ли стремительно прогоняя, то ли задерживая, или просто уставившись сонными, невыносимо уставшими, глазами в привычный белый потолок его просторной комнаты на втором этаже. 

Ему хотелось избавиться от этой чистоты. От этого странного чувства где-то в области сердца. От яркого образа, впивающегося в глаза. 

И, кажется, от него не избавиться – взгляд Такао отпечатался на внутренней стороне сетчатки его глаз. До самых хрустальных краёв бесконечной зелени. 

Мидорима понимает, что всё это – неправильно. Горько. А тем более, после того, что случилось в тот первый раз или неделю назад,… или сегодня. 

Он вспомнил свои тягучие, плавные движения бёдрами. К нему. Прижимая того к двери его, _его-грёбаного-шкафчика_ , всем телом. Задыхаясь в его рот. И ощущая, как у Такао, _блять_ , встаёт. 

Он прикасается к своим губам, плотно сжатым в тонкую линию, холодным, вгрызаясь в засохшую корочку крови. Вспоминает губы Такао в тот момент. Раскрытые. Раскрытые до хруста. Горячий и влажный язык, касающийся, скользящий, танцующий по его нёбу. Дразнящий, чёрт возьми. Словно говорящий ему: « _Ты ведь этого хочешь, верно, Шин-чан? Хочешь_ ». 

Но сейчас Мидорима не хочет думать об этом. 

Он не будет думать об этом. 

Он постарается. 

Хоть это уже и стало слишком привычным. 

Думать. 

И не осознавать. 

Ловить эти странные и, в то же время, невыносимо сладкие, мысли за хвост… и не выкидывать из головы. И Мидорима ненавидит себя за это. 

  _«Я, блять, с ума по тебе схожу»_. 

Отвратительно. 

Он тонет в белом-белом удовольствии, уже в который раз за этот месяц, _за-этот-чёртов-месяц_ , сродным какому-то катаклизму или помешательству, зарываясь пылающим лицом в холод подушки. 

Каждый раз, делая _это_ , он чувствует истерзанность. Опустошённость. Презрение к самому себе. 

Облегчение. 

Если хоть кто-то узнает, если его родители, семпаи, да тот же Акаши… он сквозь землю готов провалиться, если признает себе, что он не такой, как все. Что ему нравится – парень. Такой же парень, как и он сам. Что он теряет голову от кого-то столь невыносимого и шумного, затмевающего собой всё пространство, где бы они ни находились. От такого непохожего, совершенно нелогичного и, чёрт возьми, -  уже слишком поздно. Он уже же не в состоянии отпустить эти чувства. Отпустить свои мысли о нём. 

Отпустить _его_.

***

 

 

« _Убирайся из моей головы. Выйди, пожалуйста, к чёрту_ », - думает Мидорима, натягивая через голову чистую футболку непослушными пальцами. 

В раздевалке тянет шампунем из душевой и пахнет яблоками – Кимура принёс их в начале тренировки и угостил сокомандников после душа свежими фруктами. Витамины, чтоб их. 

Настроение Шинтаро колеблется от отметки «паршиво», еле-еле забегая за опасную красную линию. 

Мидорима борется с футболкой, что никак не хочет налезать на мокрое тело и чувствует, что Такао наблюдает за ним. Всё это время. Не сводит своих птичьих наблюдательных зорких глаз, ухмыляясь в полуулыбке-полуухмылке. В которую так хочется впиться зубами, до крови, до последнего вздоха. До того самого облегчения. 

\- Мидорима, Такао, - бас Оцубо врывается в его мысли, сжатые в один большой комок где-то в горле, и Мидорима выныривает, делая жадный вдох, оборачивается к капитану, - как оденетесь, закиньте весь инвентарь в подсобку. Всё равно ты наверняка останешься на дополнительные, ведь так? 

Отлично. Просто отлично. Потрясающе-невъебительно-супер.  

\- Конечно! Не вопрос, Оцубо-сан, - растягивает Такао привычным звучным тембром. Смеётся, отложив на колени спортивный журнал – на обложке какой-то смуглый баскетболист приготовился отдать пас - заложил руки за голову, а Мидориме кажется, что он вот-вот испепелит его взглядом. 

Какого чёрта он ответил за двоих? 

Но вместо этого Шинтаро лишь сдержанно отвечает сквозь зубы, пытаясь поймать взгляд Такао, но тот, хитрый наглец, даже не смотрит в его сторону, словно понимает и тихо насмехается над ним. 

\- Хорошо. Я останусь. 

Именно – «я». Никаких «мы». Никаких чёртовых « _мы_ », пока они будут одни в этом пустом спортзале. 

Он услышал, как Такао издал смешок. 

\- Отлично. Надеюсь на вас, - Оцубо улыбается им обоим, махая на прощанье широкой ладонью. Мияджи лишь хмурит свои светлые брови, нервно передёргивает плечами, бросая у самого выхода: « _Завтра игра, не задерживайтесь, олухи!_ ». Кимура давно ушёл вперёд, громко попрощавшись со всеми и потрепав Казунари по растрепанным волосам. 

И от этого жеста Мидорима отчётливо услышал скрежет своих зубов. Ему определённо не понравился этот жест. Это прикосновение. 

Это чёртово _прикосновение_ к Такао. 

Когда шаги семпаев стихли в темноте коридора, Шинтаро отстранённо садится на скамью, словно Казунари не сидит в нескольких шагов от него, и берёт в руки правый белоснежный кроссовок забинтованными пальцами. 

 « _Убирайся из моей головы. Убирайся, Такао_ ». 

А ведь это, наверное, так просто. Просто подумать о завтрашнем тренировочном матче с Сейхо. О приближающихся переходных экзаменах. О всех тех невыносимых смс-ках Кисе: « _Ну пожалуйста, Мидоримаччии_ ». О том, что сейчас он соберёт свои вещи, зашнурует эти чёртовы кроссовки, соберёт все, _какого-чёрта-до-сих-пор-не-на-месте_ , мячи, и выбежит из душной раздевалки в холодный январь. 

Подальше от этих глаз. От его улыбки. От него самого. 

Подальше… 

Шинтаро вдыхает влажный воздух, чувствуя, как нестерпимо пахнет яблоками. 

Тишина давит на плечи тяжёлым грузом, неприятно скручивает желудок. Мидорима облизывает ранку на губе, шнурует кроссовок, смотрит на свои пальцы, на чистые бинты, на блестящий вымытый пол. Только не на Такао. 

А тот, как будто и не нервничает вовсе. Листает журнал у противоположной стены с присущим, кажется, только ему в команде Шутоку весёлым легкомыслием и спокойствием. Слишком напускным, кажется, потому что когда Шинтаро зашнуровывает левый кроссовок, тот шумно сглатывает. И, о господи, Мидориму ведёт на этот звук как мотылька на смертельный огонь. 

Их взгляды встречаются. 

Нет – буквально впиваются друг в друга. 

_Снег. Зима. Зелень. Лето_. 

 « _Убирайся из моей головы…_ » 

Мидориме кажется, что они прожигают взглядом друг друга целую вечность. Он вновь облизывает ранку на губе, - у него вечно обветриваются губы в это время года, - осторожно проводит по ней горячим языком, и Такао жадно ловит серыми глазами, как алая капелька крови исчезает и вновь появляется, яркая и притягательная в свете люминесцентных ламп. 

Ярче только их собственное безумие. 

Обоюдное. 

Ещё не распробованное до дна. Но они уже шагнули в него с головой. Уже зашли за ту грань, откуда нет дороги обратно. 

Почти сгорели. 

Мидорима не знает, зачем он вообще согласился остаться. Одна мысль о том, что они с Такао будут одни, _снова-чёрт-возьми_ , когда он не может понять, что с ним происходит, что творится с ними двоими в этот бесснежный январь. Ведь раньше всё было нормально: все эти поздние тренировки, походы домой, посиделки в ближайшем кафе, навязанные Такао прогулки по выходным, домашка по пятницам. После Зимнего кубка, один раз, Такао даже был у него и оставался на чай… 

За окном у самого потолка – предпоследний месяц первого класса старшей школы. 

А в комнате раздевалки - катастрофа, помешательство, болезнь, Такао, его губы… 

И парень думает: как же раньше он совсем не замечал этого? 

\- Шин-чан, - Мидорима вздрагивает и резко отводит взгляд от объявлений у двери, уставившись на свои длинные бледные пальцы. 

Его сумка лежит рядом со шкафчиком, а в ней талисман дня – кубик рубика. Раки на третьем месте, скорпионы – на шестом. Ничего не предвещает беды. Удача на его стороне. Он забил все запланированные трёхочковые за тренировку, надел кроссовок с правой ноги, решил… 

\- Шин-чан, - повторяет Казунари громче, и Шинтаро поднимает голову. 

Зря. 

Такао, с растрёпанными тёмными волосами, ещё влажными после душа, в одной чёрной футболке, сидит чуть вальяжно, облокотившись о стену, с пылающим румянцем на бледных щеках, слегка приоткрывая губы. 

Притягательный. 

Мидорима сидит прямой, как иголка. Пытается скрыть своё желание прикоснуться к его горячей коже кончиками пальцев, непослушными от волнения, и скатиться по раскрасневшимся острым скулам, к шее, где бьётся яркая синяя венка, надавить на неё, поймать его пульс, вобрать его в себя, стать с ним одним целым… 

Такао смотрит с надеждой в серых глазах, на дне которых полыхает едва скрытое веселье. И Мидорима готов поклясться, что эмоции в его радужке сменяются одна за другой, так стремительно и непрерывно. Но одна из них горит, нет, пылает особенно ярко – то, что он назвал как… 

_Потому что я люблю тебя, Шин-чан_. 

В глазах Шинтаро – страх, отвращение к самому себе, надежда, желание, что-то ещё, и это чёртово « _что-то_ » творит с ним такие вещи. Такие нелогичные абсолютно, неприемлемые в обществе. Всё это время. 

Они словно сканируют друг друга взглядами. Считывая дыхание. Такао смотрит на Мидориму так, словно вот-вот вспыхнет. До самых корней волос. Загорится, и его пламя затронет самого Шинтаро. И не спастись от окатившего их безумия. 

_Снег. Зима. Зелень. Лето_. 

_Безумие. Спокойствие. Желание. Облегчение_. 

\- Не заставляй меня повторять тебе, вот что, - Мидорима сглатывает, и грубо выдыхает следующие слова, поправляя очки (ох, этот спасительный жест). Насколько хватает выдержки. – То, что мы… делали – это неправильно. 

\- Да брось, Шин-чан, - Такао улыбается, но его голос слегка дрожит, вибрирует в тишине раздевалки, что ещё несколько минут назад нарушали лишь шорох страниц и их мерное дыхание… - ты ведь не против этого, просто признай. 

Их хаотичных стук сердца о грудную клетку. 

\- Тебе ведь понравилось. 

Казунари смотрит прямо в глаза. В самую душу. Прожигает взглядом, улыбаясь – одними уголками губ. И Мидорима старается не дышать. Не выдать своего волнения. Своего желание. Мысли о том, что да – ему понравилось. Ему, чёрт возьми, _понравилось_. 

Но он встаёт со скамьи и грубо бросает: 

\- Не говори ерунды - мне не понравилось, вот что. Ты раздражаешь. 

На какой-то момент на лице Такао появилось выражение отчаянья. Словно ему влепили невидимую пощёчину. Мидорима увидел, как он среагировал на эти слова – слишком остро, слишком близко. Непривычно. Он практически закипел. Но через мгновение он улыбался, растягивая слова в своей привычной манере. 

Он не хочет верить в это. 

Он знает, что это не так. Но слова Мидоримы в эти минуты острее любого лезвия. Потому что Такао открыт, открыт как никогда. И его чувства перед ним как на ладони. На раскрытых горячих ладонях. Его обжигающие чувства. 

\- Серьёзно? – Казунари встаёт со скамьи, наблюдая, как Шинтаро делает шаг к своему шкафчику. Даже не думает о капитуляции в разгоревшемся споре.

\- Серьёзнее некуда, - Мидорима ещё раз взглянул прямо ему в глаза. 

Затем сделал медленный шаг назад, взглядом удерживая его на расстоянии. Но Такао не двигался. Лишь улыбался, а в глазах – пожар. Все его эмоции, что он так умело прячет за маской, видны так ярко и отчётливо. Они горят. 

\- Если я раздражаю тебя, то почему ты первым поцеловал меня в тот раз? 

Мидорима вздрагивает. 

Ещё шаг. 

\- Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня всё время? Как… - Такао отводит взгляд, проводя рукой по волосам, и Мидорима впивается глазами в этот неловкий жест, - целовал тогда. Я даже опомниться не успел если честно… 

\- Заткнись. 

Облизал губы. 

Ещё один спасительный шаг. 

Такао поднимает глаза и качает головой, делая шаг навстречу. Непослушная чёлка упала на глаза, отчего Шинтаро захотелось убрать её, прикоснуться к мягким волосам. Вновь почувствовать тепло Такао. И исходящий от него жар. 

\- У тебя был такой взгляд, Шин-чан. Ты бы видел себя тогда – я даже на какой-то момент испугался, что мы сделаем… 

\- Замолчи. 

\- …что-то, отчего я стану самым счастливым, наверное, во всей Японии, - Такао улыбается, наблюдая, как Мидорима закипает. Провокации. И ещё. Ещё. До потери контроля над ситуацией. 

\- Счастливым от того, что ты тоже этого хочешь, Шин-чан. 

Они стоят лицом к лицу – между ними всего два шага - и в голове Шинтаро проносятся знакомые слова, впившиеся в черепную коробку битым стеклом. 

« _Ты ведь этого хочешь, верно, Шин-чан? Хочешь_ ». 

И Мидорима взрывается. 

Такао бы смог среагировать, смог, конечно же, но, возможно, он и не захотел, когда Шинтаро схватил его за руку и развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов к своему шкафчику так, что его чёрная чёлка хлестнула того по лбу. В следующую секунду он услышал грохот – ладонь Мидоримы, припечатанная в железный шкафчик над его головой. 

Близко. Чертовски близко. Они сейчас непозволительно близко. Если кто-то войдёт… 

\- Не говори больше ни слова, Такао, - Мидорима не сводит с него своих малахитовых глаз. С пылающим безумием до самых хрустальных краёв бесконечной зелени. Казунари так сильно прижался спиной к шкафчику, отчего ощущал каждый свой позвонок. Потому что это впервые, когда Мидорима сам… 

По его спине пробежала волнительная дрожь, когда Шинтаро сделал шаг ближе. Он прекратил дышать, всей душой желая, чтобы он не останавливался. Не уходил. Никогда. 

Чтобы это продолжалось вечность. 

\- Нет, ты выслушаешь меня, Мидорима, - Такао улыбается, дотронувшись до его груди горячими пальцами, и почувствовал быстро бьющееся сердце под тканью тонкой футболки. Шинтаро вздрогнул, но не отстранился. Продолжал нависать над распасовщиком каменной стеной, - потому что мои чувства к тебе – не хлам, что я могу так легко выбросить и забыть. 

Мидорима ощутил, как его слова отдались тяжестью внизу живота. Господи, их состояние сейчас граничит с каким-то сумасшествием. 

\- Ты ведь тоже хочешь меня, но притворяешься - всё время. Просто делаешь вид… 

\- Заткнись! 

Казунари вывел его. Он сам виноват. Виноват в том, что сейчас Мидорима творит такие глупости. Нет, не глупости. 

Это правильно. 

Это самый правильный поступок за сегодняшний день. 

Тогда почему же… 

Ещё один полушаг, и Шинтаро перед ним, а Казунари ощущает его запах. Шампунь и гель для душа с мятой. Запах Мидоримы. Он буквально впивается в лёгкие, размягчая воздух, который предназначался ещё порции его явной лжи. Такой неправдоподобной. И Такао только хрипло проговаривает, тяжело дыша: 

\- Тогда почему ты сейчас делаешь всё это? 

\- Я… 

\- Ты ведь не перестаёшь твердить, что « _это неправильно, вот что_ », а сам сейчас полностью опровергаешь свои слова, - выплюнул он, на этот раз сам подаваясь вперёд. Мидорима слегка отстранился, глядя на него сверху вниз. Такао усмехнулся. - Это ты виноват. 

\- Ни черта. Всё, что ты сейчас делаешь – твоя инициатива. Не моя. 

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, вот что. 

Мидорима старается сдержать своё стремительно бьющееся сердца. Свои странные неправильные мысли, возникающие в воспалённом сознании от такой близости. 

Понимая, что Такао прав. Он _прав_ , чёрт возьми. 

\- Ох, Шин-чан. Я столько всего могу сказать, - Казунари приподнимается на носках, и придвигается ближе. – Например… 

И это «например» едва не заставило его потеряться. Потеряться во взгляде Такао. Мидорима склонялся над ним, а поэтому Такао не составило труда приблизиться к самой его макушке, приподнимаясь на носках. Скользнуть вбок, к скуле, едва касаясь кожи. 

\- Например, - шепнул он еле слышно, и от дыхания пошевелилась прядь его волос. По щекам разлился колючий, жаркий румянец, - о том, как сильно, сильно я хочу тебя, Шин-чан. 

\- Не смей, - процедил Мидорима, сглатывая колотящееся в горле сердце. Он чётко ощутил тот момент, когда Такао едва-едва коснулся его пылающей щеки кончиком носа. 

\- Хочу тебя… всё время. 

Его оглушил этот тон. Низкий, гудящий. Отозвавшийся настоящей сладостью в каждой косточке, когда он придвинул свои влажные губы к его уху, рассылая по коже море мурашек. 

\- Т-такао, заткнись немедленно. 

\- Как я делаю _это_  каждый раз и почти умираю, когда представляю твои пальцы вместо моих, - почти неслышно шепчет он в раковину его уха, и перед глазами разрываются круги, когда губы касаются ледяной мочки. А затем соскальзывают по шее, разрывая кожу, будто лезвием – пылающими полосами. – У тебя такой хриплый голос. Ты не знаешь какого это – смотреть на тебя без возможности прикоснуться. Ты такой охуительный, Шин-чан… знал бы ты, насколько... у меня встаёт на тебя… постоянно... 

В живот ударила горячая судорога. Господи. 

\- Даже сейчас я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

Мидорима выдохнул, зажмурившись, отчаянно взывая к себе отвращение, но вместо этого находя лишь… невыносимое желание почувствовать Такао всем телом. Он думал об этом, чувствуя, как горячо становится между ног от этих слов, что шепчет Казунари, от этих осторожных прикосновений, что обжигают. 

В тишине раздевалки Мидорима смотрел в его глаза. Так близко. Такие затягивающие в себя. Горящие и вылизывающие его лицо. 

\- Признайся, наконец, Шин-чан, - голос Такао был тихим и слегка задыхающимся, - что тоже так делаешь. 

Ладонь Такао бродила по его напряжённому животу, обжигая через ткань футболки, и Мидорима перехватил её, чуть сжимая. 

\- Я уже предупреждал тебя насчёт этого, - хриплый голос, надломленный взгляд из-под блестящих стёкол очков. 

Их скрещенное дыхание, словно сцепленные катаны. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь. 

Шинтаро чувствовал, как дрожит рука Казунари, прижатая его ладонью к металлическому шкафчику. 

Тёплая, мягкая кожа. 

Путаница волос на лбу, распахнутые тёмные ресницы, влажные губы. 

Это всё путало мысли. Чертовски путало мысли. В штанах пульсировало, и от этого ощущения хотелось биться головой об стену. 

Неправильно. 

Грязно. 

Но так желанно. 

Просто прикоснуться.

 _Почувствовать_. 

Ощутить этот вкус на своих губах. 

Он слышал, как кровь начинает стучать в ушах, и сердце гремело в горле. 

И как хотел его. 

\- Пусти, - совсем тихо. Нежно до сдавленного дыхания. Но Мидорима отчётливо услышал: « _не отпускай_ ». 

На секунду взгляд перетёк на их соединённые руки, а затем обратно, к его пылающему лицу. Какого они стоят так близко уже столько времени? Ему казалось, что прошло уже несколько часов, и что так будет продолжать ещё очень долго. _Вечность_. 

Кажется, Такао тоже думал об этом. Он улыбался, вопросительно подняв бровь, тяжело дыша. 

Мидорима осторожно отпустил его руку. Выдохнул. Вздернул подбородок, привычным жестом поправил очки перебинтованными пальцами. Оттянул воротник футболки, сделал этот бессмысленный жест, но его ключица, выступающая в оттянутом вороте, моментально приковала взгляд Казунари. Он заметил. 

Снова выдохнул. Горячо и судорожно. 

\- Я сейчас смотрю на тебя, Шин-чан, и мне кажется, что я умру. Потому что ты даже не догадываешься, насколько ты охуительный. Насколько ты… 

Взгляд Такао поедал кожу его шеи. Казунари молил всех богов, что он знал, чтобы они дали сил поднять глаза на его лицо. Но, боги, как хотелось уткнуться в эту выемку, вдыхая его запах. Тёплый. Нужный. Его запах. 

Он облизал губы. 

\- Не говори глупостей, Такао. 

Голова кружилась. Соберись, соберись Шинтаро. Сопротивляйся, даже если не ему, так самому себе. 

\- Нет, - произнёс он на выдохе. – И не подумаю. 

Верно, они ни черта не думают. В голове – вата и ни одной разумной мысли. 

Мидорима нахмурился, наклоняясь чуть ниже, совсем немного, отчего его запах, запах мяты, от которого у Казунари просто ехала крыша, накрыл его с головой, а глаза оказались почти на одном с ним уровне. 

\- Прекрати, - бесшумно произнесли губы. Так близко. 

_Снег. Зима. Зелень. Лето_. 

Это было почти прикосновение. Такао так близко. 

Так почему же он не оттолкнёт его? Почему? Почему он, чёрт возьми, не отталкивает его сейчас? 

Взгляд соскальзывает с его серых глаз на тонкую шею. Память тут же рисует картину: тягучие, плавные движения бёдрами, к нему, прижимая того к двери его шкафчика, всем телом, задыхаясь в его рот, целуя его тонкую бледную шею, прикусывая мягкую кожу... 

Жар ударил в щёки. Рука движется сама. А Такао смотрит, пожирает его глазами. И улыбается. И его глаза словно говорят ему: « _Чего же ты ждёшь, Шин-чан?_ ». Не сопротивляется. Не отталкивает. Он смотрит, затаив дыхание. Словно вот-вот рассыплется пеплом от его осторожных движений. 

Сгорев окончательно. 

Но возрождаясь вновь, словно феникс. 

Пальцы замирают прямо над бьющейся под кожей жилкой, и Шинтаро зачарованно смотрит, как медленно, убийственно медленно подушечки пальцев касаются её. Тёплой, светлой. 

Туда, куда он _це-ло-вал_ его в прошлый раз. 

Невесомо. Непривычно. Пальцы замирают, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся его пульс. Точно посылая дрожащие импульсы под его ногти, к ладоням, плечам, а там – в грудь. Горячо, жарко. И сердце стучит в тысячу раз быстрее. 

Вот-вот разломит его рёбра изнутри. Разве бывает такое сильное сердцебиение? 

Тёплый. 

Такой _тёплый_. 

Господи. 

Нельзя. Убери руку. 

Нельзя. 

Пальцы медленно скользят вниз, почти не касаясь, дрожа. Чувствуя эфемерно покалывание от прикосновения к чужой коже. Дыхание Такао срывается, и он приоткрывает рот, то ли чтобы сказать что-то очередное, то ли чтобы втягивать в себя больше воздуха. 

Потому что между ними уже не осталось ни единого атома кислорода. 

_Останови меня Такао, потому что я не могу остановить это сам_. 

Казунари часто дышит, почти задыхается, и у Мидоримы кружится голова, когда пальцы соскальзывают в углубление его ключицы. Такао вздрагивает. Прикусывает губу, будто сдерживая рвущиеся… слова? Стон? Его дикий птичий взгляд прикован к нему. Зрачки почти проглотили кристальную радужку. 

\- Шин-чан, - низкий надрывный голос. Хриплый. Чужой. 

Мидорима поднимает глаза. 

\- Если ты не хочешь говорить правду, то солги мне, Шин-чан, - срывающий шёпот. Такао говорит это, тая от движений горячей руки у него на шее. Ощущая шум в голове и член, так болезненно пульсирующий в штанах. 

\- Что? – рука скользнула на его затылок, ощущая его ладонью, обдавая теплом, и Мидорима чувствовал, что дыхания не хватает. Совсем. Он задыхался. Впился пальцами правой руки в желанный холод металлического шкафчика над головой Такао, что дотронулся до него, так нежно и осторожно, пытаясь контролировать своё дыхание. 

\- Знаешь такую игру… - Такао трясёт. Просто подкидывает на месте, – где нужно говорить то, что ты думаешь, но только отрицая это, - он сглатывает, проводя холодными пальцами по скуле пылающего Мидоримы. - Лгать, проще говоря, чтобы другой игрок поверил в это. 

\- Какая глупая игра, вот что. 

Такао смеётся, но вдруг подаётся вперёд, притягивая его к себе, легко, потянув за ткань белой футболки, и Шинтаро ощутил его губы там, где только что порхали его пальцы. 

\- Так ты согласен, Шин-чан? 

Из горла вырвался хриплый выдох, полу-стон, заставивший его вздрогнуть, отдаваясь от стен пустой раздевалки. Он слегка отстранился, но Казунари тут же притянул его к себе, обхватывая рукой за шею, зарываясь в изумрудные мягкие волосы. 

_Безумие. Спокойствие. Желание. Облегчение_. 

« _Такао, ты сводишь меня с ума, вот что_ ». 

\- Я… я не против. 

\- Отлично. 

А в следующий миг Мидорима поцеловал его. 

Врезался губами в горячий рот, и его голова ударилась о шкафчик, а ладони, зарывшиеся в волосы, замерли. Он хотел остановиться, прекратить это, но не смог. Не смог, чёрт возьми. Такао не отклонился, лишь пальцы, вцепившиеся в его волосы чуть сильнее, давали хоть какое-то ощущение реальности. 

Они ведь старшеклассники. Им шестнадцать. Это нормально. Мидорима много читал об этом, чтобы узнать, быть готовым к тому, что ему предстоит. Но он разочаровался. Потому что это было так… мерзко? Прикасаться к кому-то, настолько близко, настолько неправильно. 

А сейчас… 

Он чувствовал, что шея пылала, и, кажется, даже соприкосновение его пальцев к ткани футболки, где он касался его, возбуждали. Адски возбуждали. Как он хотел его. 

_Что?_

Что он делает с ним? 

« _Убирайся из моей головы, Такао_ » 

Но голос разума окончательно охватило окатившее их безумие. 

Мидорима ощутил, что ему почти больно сжимать его губы. 

На грани укуса. 

Какой-то животный инстинкт. 

Неправильно. Это неправильно, но… 

Он впивался в его губы, понимая, что уже почти забыл об этом. О правилах. Что почти забыл его вкус – вкус сладкой вишни. Вкус детства. Вкус забытых воспоминаний. Как он мог забыть его? Никогда. Никогда не забудет его. Сладко. Жарко. Горячо. Он так хотел. 

Лёгкий толчок в грудь. Такао немного отстранился, ловя губами воздух. 

Лукавые глаза снизу – вверх. 

\- Тогда ты начинаешь, Шин-чан. 

Он поднимает руку и проводит пальцем по его влажным губам, раскрасневшимся, заставляя перевести дух. 

\- Я совершенно не хочу прикасаться к тебе, вот что. 

Такао щурится, улыбается со знакомыми ослепительными искорками в хрустальной радужке, смотрит прямо на него. И Мидорима тонет. Охренительно быстро тонет в море его серых глаз, потому что будто видит со стороны, словно в зеркале или на водной глади, как наклоняется и вновь целует Казунари. 

Снова внутрь. 

Снова. 

Глубже, вылизывая, сталкиваясь с его языком. Так горячо. Так неправильно. Так грязно – только сладкий вишнёвый вкус тает на языке. 

Мидорима хочет пообещать себе, что этот поцелуй больше не повторится, но вновь тонет. 

Тонет. 

Тонет в безумии. 

Тонет в Такао. 

_Тонет_. 

Мидорима отстраняется, и Такао – почти возмущённо, подаётся вперёд, но Шинтаро хрипло шепчет сбившимся дыханием: 

\- Теперь твоя очередь, Такао. 

Казунари улыбается, облизываясь. 

\- У меня и в мыслях нет поцеловать тебя, Шин-чан. 

Но тут же подаётся вперёд и впивается в его губы. И Мидорима понимает, что ему сносит крышу. 

Снова. 

Он сходил с ума. Сходил с ума, вторгаясь в его рот. Чувствуя, как их языки сливаются друг с другом, вперемешку с их стонами, их дыханием, лихорадочными мыслями, совершенно пустыми. Сводили с ума его руки, которые зарывались в волосы на затылке. С таким упоением, будто он хотел этого больше, чем чего-либо вообще в этой жизни. Сводило с ума его сердцебиение, прижатое к его груди. То, как он прижимался к нему своим животом, своим возбуждённым членом, всем телом.   

Это. Сводило. С ума. 

Он толкнулся к небу бёдрами, прижимая к двери, как тогда. _Как и тогда_ , чёрт возьми. Отрываясь от губ, глядя в глаза. В самое пекло. 

«Что же ты делаешь со мной, Такао?» 

\- Твоя очередь, - Такао сглатывает. Шальная улыбка играет на его губах. Руки сжали его волосы, притягивая ближе. И ближе. Ближе. Чертовски близко. С каким-то глухим отчаяньем в этом жесте, что всё может вот-вот закончиться. Что Мидорима отстранится. 

\- Я никогда не думаю о тебе. 

Такао втянул в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ловкие пальцы впились  в его плечи, в ткань футболки, комкая, заставляя прижиматься ещё ближе, когда он начал медленно двигаться, глядя в распахнутые малахитовые глаза. Чувствуя, что я у него тоже стоит. Ощущая возбуждение друг друга. Это сносит крышу. Такао думал, что вот-вот… 

\- Я не хочу тебя, никогда не хотел, - шепчет Такао, почти невесомо. В бледную шею, где только недавно блуждали его горячие пальцы. Почти стонет от ощущения жарких губ на своей шее. Новый выдох вырвался из груди, когда Мидорима слегка прикусил мочку. Чуть подул на повлажневшую кожу, опаляя дыханием. 

Шинтаро прижал его крепче. Прижимал к себе так, словно боялся, что он вот-вот исчезнет. Испарится. Что его на самом деле нет, и это очередной сон. Очередной мокрый сон, когда образ Такао пылает под закрытыми веками. Обжигает алым пламенем. 

\- Я ненавижу твои прикосновения, вот что. 

 

Такао ощущал его кожей, ощущал его запах, запрокидывая голову, касаясь металла шкафчика. Протянул руку и обхватил бледную шею, скользя на затылок, приближаясь ближе и впиваясь в горячие податливые губы. И Шинтаро ответил. Сразу. Сильно. И на этот раз Такао был уверен – Мидорима хочет этого. Хочет его. Так же, как и он. А может, даже, сильнее. 

Нет, это невозможно. 

Казунари отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Произносит следующие слова сквозь лукавую улыбку: 

\- Теперь я, да? – Смеётся. - Я ни разу не дрочил на тебя, Шин-чан. 

Мидорима встречается с его пронзительным взглядом серых глаз и осознал. Он хочет больше. Он хочет быть в нём. Не в том, банальном, простом смысле. 

Он осознал, что его ведёт. От его улыбки. Мягкого движения головы – вверх. 

Он хотел. Стать. Его кожей. 

Его сутью. 

Его кровью. 

Он не понимал. Не мог понять себя, свои действия, свои намерения. Свои чувства. Он не понимал, что росло в нём с каждым мгновением. Такое незнакомое. Такое, может быть, давнее, что хотелось выть. То, что он давно отторг и клялся больше никогда, никогда не впускать в своё сердце. Что когда-то не приняли с его раскрытых ладоней и растоптали с холодным равнодушием. Он поклялся больше не впускать эти чувства. В себя. В свою жизнь. В своё существование. 

Но сейчас так сильно разгоралось что-то в груди. Где-то в области сердца. Он понимал, начинал понимать, что это. И ему стало страшно. Не потому, что это _неправильно_. А потому, что он ещё ни разу, никогда прежде не чувствовал подобное. Настолько ярко. На таком особом уровне. 

И Такао понял. Осознал. Принял. Его губы, губы Мидоримы говорили за него самого. 

\- Я _не люблю тебя_ , Шин-чан. 

Ложь. Всего лишь ложь. Но почему-то от этого так больно, так… 

\- Я тебя _тоже_ , Такао. 

Казунари застыл в его руках. Они замерли, опаляя друг друга дыханием. Время будто замерло вместе с ними. Уставились друг на друга в немом вопросе. Два оглушённых человека, потерявших здравый смысл с вылетающими навстречу сердцами. 

\- Шин-чан, - Такао облизал губы, ощущая, как реальность опускается на плечи вместе с окутывающим полумраком, льющимся из окна – на улице совсем стемнело. И, кажется, белоснежными хлопьями идёт снег. – Что ты только что сказал? 

Мидорима отводит взгляд. Смотрит куда угодно, только не на Такао. Как будто они только что… буквально не раздевали друг друга, впиваясь в чужие губы. 

Мидорима никогда не думал, что с ним может произойти нечто подобное. Что-то из ряда вон выходящее. До такой степени безумное, неправильное и столь желанное. Что-то, отчего сердце в груди будет колотиться так сильно и стремительно, словно испуганный светлячок в крепко сжатых ладонях. 

Словно он… _влюбился_? 

Быть не может. 

Быть не… 

Тогда почему ему так легко? 

Почему так тепло в груди? 

Почему ему хочется улыбаться? 

И почему глаза Такао в эти минуты – самые счастливые глаза человека, которого Шинтаро когда-либо видел? 

И не нужно слов. Не нужно никаких чёртовых слов, но… 

\- А теперь скажи мне правду, Шин-чан. 

Мидорима придвигается ближе, и Казунари выдыхает, почти поёт в его яркие искусанные губы: 

\- Скажи мне это. Ещё один раз. Пожалуйста. 

И Мидорима говорит. И, _о боги_ , ему кажется, что у Такао вот-вот сердце остановится. 

Потому что он улыбается. 

Улыбается по-настоящему, открывая свои чувства, запрятанные так глубоко, но сейчас – рвущиеся наружу. Ослепительно яркие. И прекрасные. 

И Мидорима отвечает, чувствуя, что тяжесть, сковавшая его сердце все эти годы, отпускает его. И дышать становиться легче. С каждым произнесённым словом. Так просто… 

\- Я.  Люблю. Тебя. 

И Казунари стремительно подаётся вперёд и целует его, вновь, в который раз касается его губ в отчаянном поцелуе. И Мидорима понимает, что ему снова сносит крышу. Он чувствует, что они подают. Падают, падают, падают. Но не ощущают боли от падения. 

В груди – пустота. Сияющая пустота, наполняющаяся тёплым светом. Наполняющаяся новыми чувствами, ещё неизведанными, но прекрасными. 

Шинтаро улыбается ему в поцелуй и клянётся, почти вслух, что никогда, никогда не забудет его вкус, _этот сладкий вишнёвый вкус_ , играющий на языке. 

Ни за что. 

_Снег. Зима. Зелень. Лето_. 

Они сгорели в своём безумии, чтобы вновь возродиться. Из пепла.   

 

А за окном догорал январь.


End file.
